Gravity Universe
by RandomShippingFangirl
Summary: After viewing mysterious events relating to an alien ship crashing, the Pines family travels to Beach City, where they meet more aliens than they were expecting, Mabel meets the boy of her dreams, Steven gains new friends, The Gems gain new annoyances, and Bill, their uninvited guest, meets a fellow in yellow with similar interests. (Not MabelXSteven, that's just for laughs!)
1. Intelligent Life (More or Less)

**GREETINGS MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

 **I have a thing for updating on holidays, don't I? Last time I uploaded something was Hellfire on Christmas Eve, and now it's this on the day before Easter (Maybe Easter Eve...?).**

 **Anyway, this has been an idea I've been toying with for awhile! I love this crossover, and I don't know if anyone's done a fanfic like this, because I haven't looked yet. So I decided to take a crack at it!**

 **I probably won't be updating super regularly, I'll just update whenever I have inspiration.**

 **Speaking of updating, I haven't forgotten about TDATD. I've just been working on other stuff lately, most of it private, but I am formulating a plot. I just need to get around to writing it out...**

 **I'm pretty excited for this fic, especially the Bill/Yellow Diamond interaction (No spoilers though...!) I still don't have the whole story worked out, but my strategy is to just write as it comes.**

 **So, I know I always talk for too long. Sorry, and thanks for reading if you did read all the way through! Enjoy the story, and let the crossover craziness commence!**

Stanley Pines sat on the easy chair in the living room of the Mystery Shack. After a busy day of dealing with tourists he was happy to finally have some downtime. Mabel lay on the shag carpet in front of the chair, drawing some sort of picture. She was humming a song which was a little annoying as Stan was trying to watch television, but he didn't mind so much. He smiled at her in secret, but would've denied it if anyone had asked.

Now one thing that really did annoy him were the constant thumps coming from below the floorboards. Stan tried his best to ignore them, wanting not to get involved, but they were starting to get more insistent. He turned up the volume on the television and watched as Mabel bounced up and down with the thuds, seemingly not even noticing. He grew angrier and angrier in silence, his face reddening. Just as a particularly large thump came and he was about to storm down and give his brother the what-for (of course he knew this was his fault), Soos burst into the room.

"Earthquake!" He cried. "Everyone get down!" He rushed over to Mabel, and she yelped as he threw her over his shoulder. He dived under the kitchen table and put his hands over his head.

"Soos, you idiot!" Stan yelled, happy to have a source to vent his anger on. "There's no earthquake, that's just my stupid brother messing around in the lab!" Mabel jumped up and helped Soos up from under the table.

"It's okay, Grunkle Stan," she said. "He was just trying to protect me!" Soos nodded solemnly.

"As is my sacred duty."

Stan rolled his eyes, and steadied himself on the table as another thump rocked the floor. "I should go down there and tell him off! Thinking his weird little experiments can get out of hand like this and it's all just fine!" He rambled, but was interrupted by Wendy bursting in from the gift shop.

"Earthquake!" She cried, blowing an airhorn she always seemed to be able to produce. Hands flew to ears, and Mabel shouted that they had already confirmed that there was no earthquake. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that's it!" He cried. "Everyone calm down, I'm going to talk to my brother!" He stomped over to the door to the gift shop, but jumped back just in time to see a frantic-looking Stanford throwing the door back. Stan quickly collected himself.

"What have you been doing down there, Ford? The whole house is shaking!" He yelled, gesturing wildly. For a moment Ford looked confused.

"What?" He said, blinking. He shook his head. "Oh, never mind that. It's not important now!" He rushed past his indignant brother, coat flying out behind him. "Have any of you turned on the national news?" This time it was Stan's turn to be confused.

"What? No!" Mabel scrambled after her uncle, tailed by Wendy and Soos.

"Why, Grunkle Ford?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I knew it!" Wendy cried, honking on her air horn. "Earthquake!" Stan rolled his eyes again.

"There's nothing wrong, Ford's just being dramatic." They reached the living room and Ford knelt, turning on the TV and not bothering with the remote. He found the news station and Soos turned up the volume. Ford stood back so that the screen was visible, and Mabel gasped.

"What is that?!" She cried. It was a giant green hand, and they were replaying a shaky tape of it crashing onto a beach.

"INVASION!" The newscaster was saying. "Visitors from above! What could it mean? Were they friendly, and crashed? Or could their motives be more sinister...An attempt to kill as many as possible in the crash? Whatever this hand-ship was, there was someone else involved." The tape of the hand was replaced by a far away shot of two figures, one impossibly tall and holding a giant bow.

"Perhaps rebels?" The newscaster belted. "Or are they the landing crew?! There have been other strange occurrences happening in this area, but no other photographs have been taken, and the figures have mysteriously vanished. What could it mean?" He repeated, and Ford turned away from the television, his eyes wild.

"Do you see what this means?" He said in excitement. The other three were speechless, and Mabel spoke up after a moment.

"That the giant arm will be coming next?" She asked.

"Wha...No!" Ford rubbed his forehead. "Aliens! Intelligent life!" He quickly grew excited again. "Imagine the things we could learn from them! The knowledge we could obtain!"

"Yeah, like death!" Stan interrupted. "If you ask me, all aliens are evil. We should be hunkering down! Why do you think I've been stocking canned meat?" Ford shook his head.

"Open your mind, Stanley. We could gain so much!" Soos nodded.

"I could travel the galaxy, as I was always meant to do." Ford gestured to him.

"See? Soos understands!" Stan facepalmed.

"Don't mistake Soos being Soos for Soos understanding, Ford." Ford waved his hand.

"Never mind. Come!" He took off again, back into the gift shop. Mabel, Soos and Wendy rushed after him, but Stan stayed back.

"Seriously? We're all just going to…Ugh, nevermind." He shuffled after the rest of them.

As they entered the lab Stan noticed that the thuds had come to a stop. Dipper rushed to meet them, holding a notebook in one hand and a pen, which he was frantically clicking, in the other.

"Grunkle Ford!" He exclaimed. "I wrote down all the information that was on there!" He handed Ford the notebook. Ford scanned it, then rushed to the wall of monitors, studying the images. He looked down at the notebook again, then turned to the others.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked them again. Receiving silence, Ford grinned.

"We're going to beach city."

 **So how was that for a first chapter? Sorry about the length, they'll be longer in the future.**

 **See you next time, and feedback is greatly appreciated! *insert heart emoji here***


	2. New Friends

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry about my lack of updating!**

 **I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I won't be updating this too frequently, as it's not very high on my priority list, it's more of a side thing I do for fun.**

 **I've been trying to write only when I have inspiration to, cause it's not fair to you guys to have a flat story with no inspiration.**

 **That and it's been a crazy summer and we've been doing a lot of back to school stuff lately, as I've always been homeschooled and this is my first year going into public school.**

 **So I've been chipping away at this chapter for a long time and finally finished it not five minutes ago, and am trying to upload fast!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who followed and/or left kind reviews for this story! Love you guys!**

Steven and Connie walked down the boardwalk, barely acknowledging the world around them. Connie was giving one of her rants about her favorite book series, and Steven was listening intently. Well, sort of. As much as Steven liked Connie and her books his mind couldn't help but wander and his eyes did as well. They passed the arcade and Steven watched as Onion played one of the games, probably cheating, as usual.

"Steven!" Connie said, interrupting his travelings. "Are you listening?" She asked, eyes wide. "This is important stuff!" Steven racked his brain to try and remember the last thing she'd said. Something about Lisa's weaponry?

"Of course, Connie!" He grinned. "Lisa's staff, right?" Connie relaxed.

"Yeah. Sorry, I get really worked up about this." She smiled sheepishly.

"No Connie!" Steven insisted. "It's really interesting stuff!" Her eyes shone.

"I know! Especially the way-" She went back to lecturing, and Steven was more focused this time. So focused, in fact, that he didn't see the people heading right for them until it was too late. Steven bumped heads with a girl who looked to be about his age before falling backwards, Connie stumbling back and almost tripping over him.

"Ohmigosh!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" He stood up quickly and offered the girl a hand.

Mabel was used to bumping into people, having her head frequently up in the clouds. Most of the time it was an annoyance, but this time Mabel couldn't have asked for a better thing to happen. She gave one of her signature grins and took the hand the boy was offering. "Hi! It's okay! I do that a lot-Not that I'm clumsy or anything but we weren't seeing where we were going and you weren't either and-Oh! Not that you're clumsy either...I'm Mabel." She hoped he couldn't see her blushing. He laughed.

"Accidents happen! I'm Steven, and this is Connie!" Connie waved. Mabel frowned. Did he already have a girlfriend?

Dipper rolled his eyes. Time for another one of Mabel's absurd crushes...He should've known they wouldn't be able to visit someplace new without one. "I'm Dipper, if we're doing introductions," he spoke up. The new girl, Connie, smiled at him.

"Sorry we bumped into you guys," she said. "We were talking about my favorite book series and sort of got distracted." Dipper smiled in spite of himself, knowing all about what that was like. "Which one is it? I like The Sibling Brothers."

"Those are good," Connie agreed, "but my favorite is Unfamiliar Familiar." Dipper gasped.

"I love those! Who's your favorite character?"

"Lisa, of course, but-" And just like that she was off again, but this time she had a listener who could counter her points and make new ones.

Meanwhile Mabel was still blabbering, and Steven was listening patiently. He was studying her sweater, which was sporting a beach scene, with sand, water, palm trees, shells, several fish and a seagull.

"I like you sweater," he said finally. Mabel grinned and look down at it.

"Oh, this old thing? Made it myself," she bragged. Steven laughed again.

"That's awesome! You're pretty talented, Mabel." She blushed.

"Pretty? Who said anything about pretty! If anything I'm average!"

"Wha?" Steven was confused. What was she talking about? He shook his head. "Isn't it a little warm out here for a sweater, though?" Mabel shrugged. "I dunno. If you want we could, you know, go somewhere...And get out of the sun?" Dipper paused from his conversation long enough to roll his eyes again. Five minutes into meeting this kid and she was already asking him on a date? This could only end in disaster. Steven, infinitely innocent, nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! I know this great place we can go!"

"Donuts?" Connie asked with a smile. Steven nodded.

"I love donuts!" Mabel gasped. Dipper nodded too.

"Okay, what the heck?"

After Steven treated everyone to donuts and after that they wandered into the arcade, they ended up on the beach as the sun began to sink and the afternoon began to cool.

"This is pretty great, hey Dipper?" Mabel asked her brother as she kicked a clump of sand. Dipper nodded.

"Steven and Connie seem really nice." Mabel laughed at that.

"That's cause you like having a nerd to talk nerd stuff with, you nerd!" Dipper rolled his eyes. "You should talk, don't think it's not obvious that you have a crush on Steven."

"Shut up!" Mabel shoved him, almost to the point of tipping over into the sand. Then she started playing with her hair. "But do you think he noticed?" Dipper huffed.

"Pretty sure he's oblivious, sis." He straightened his hat and tried to shake the sand out of his shoes. Mabel frowned.

"I'll figure something out!"

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Steven asked, running to catch up to them.

"Just how much fun we're having," Mabel proclaimed, at the same time as Dipper said; "Nothing."

"Okay!" Steven laughed. "Sounds interesting. I'm happy you're having fun," he said to Mabel. "I haven't seen you guys around before, and it's always nice to meet new friends."

"We won't be here long," said Dipper. "We're visiting with our Great Uncles."

"Where are you staying?" Steven asked. "Connie and I can com visit some time." Connie, who was walking right next to Steven to Mabel's great annoyance, nodded.

"Or you can come over to my house...That is, if my parent's think it's okay. I could show you my books, Dipper!" Dipper grinned.

"I'm still wondering what editions you have…" Connie looked smug.

"Which ones do you have?"

"Destiny's End in first, and it's hardcover!" Dipper looked proud, and Connie nodded.

"Pretty good," she said, "except ALL of my copies are both first edition and hardcover." She grinned, and Dipper gazed at her in amazement, much to Steven's amusement, for he hardly understood what they were talking about and had never understood the importance of a book being... Hard covered?

"Okay, I'm definitely coming over to your house," Dipper concluded. Mabel frowned a little. What was so great about this Connie girl? Then she jumped as she felt tremors go up through her legs.

"Dipper?" She said, but he hadn't heard her. "Steven?" Steven looked alarmed.

"Do you feel that, Connie?" He asked. She nodded.

'What?" Mabel asked. "What is it?" The tremors were quickly growing worse, and Mabel feared she'd lose her balance and faceplant into the sand.

"It feels like a-" Dipper was saying before a giant thing burst out of the ocean. Mabel could just barely see the outline of what appeared to be a oversized manta ray before the water ran off of its sides and she could see nothing but a giant blue crystal, suspended in the air… That and the sand that was being blasted below it as it beat its enormous wings.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" She cried. She looked over at Steven, who looked pale.

"Ohhhh geez!" He said, somewhat quietly. "It's another one of these things. Everybody be quiet, it's attracted to sound!"

"We've got to get the gems!" Connie hissed.

"What are The Gems?" Dipper asked, a little too loudly.

"SHHH," they hissed at him in unison.

"I'll go," Steven said, not bothering with Dipper's question. "You watch it."

"Watch it?!" Connie whisper-yelled. "There's nothing to watch!" Steven paused.

"We can't just leave Dipper and Mabel alone!" Dipper was about to protest, but that was before some sort of projectile slammed into the creature and landed on the beach, sending sand flying everywhere.

Steven whirled around as the projectile that, Dipper now realized was actually a woman, climbed out of the crater she had made and sullenly surveyed the monster that was now seemingly writhing in pain. Or maybe anger.

"Garnet!" Steven shouted, running towards the woman. Connie took off after him, and Dipper and Mabel, after sharing a glance, followed.

"Steven!" She said in a heavy accent. "Are you alright? Are your friends hurt?" Her hand glowed for a moment before she rested it in a somewhat motherly fashion on Steven's curls.

"Look at her other hand," Mabel suddenly whispered to Dipper. He followed her instruction and looked to see a heavy gauntlet, far too heavy for this woman to be holding up.

"She probably slammed the monster with those," Mabel continued, and Dipper nodded, slightly intimidated and wondering how on earth the creature could've survived such a blow.

"We're fine, Garnet!" Steven said. "We were just coming to get-" He was cut off by the monster's high-pitched screech as a long, spiked rope wrapped around it, pulling tighter and tighter. The monster's scream grew even higher, and the kids on the beach covered their ears against the horrible sound. Finally the rope snapped and the monster turned and dived back into the water. Something shot out of the roiling waves, nearly missing the beast, and landed delicately next to Garnet.

"What happened?" She somewhat urgently asked the tall, skinny figure next to her. This unfamiliar woman dropped the purple bundle she was carrying, which to Dipper's dismay turned out to be yet another of these strangely-colored warriors.

"I wrapped it up," the purple one said, her voice somewhat muffled as she was lying facedown in the sand. "But it did some magic screechy thing and my whip shattered." The small woman sat up, brushing hair and sand out of her face.

"Now it's looking for us." The skinny one gestured to the writhing waves that outlined the invisible monster.

"So we ditched," the purple one finished, spitting out a glob of sand dangerously close to the skinny one's shoes.

"Ugh, Amethyst! That's disgusting!" She cried.

"Chill, Pearl, it's just sand. We're surrounded by it." The purple one, Amethyst, stood up.

The skinny one, Pearl, turned again to Garnet. "Seems like it resisted your gauntlets, too." Garnet shrugged.

"I just need to hit it again." Steven shook his head.

"We have to hit it together! That's the only way we can beat it!" Amethyst laughed.

"Ohh, if only Lapis were here. Then we could just hit it with some giant water fists."

"Amethyst, be serious!" Pearl scolded. "What were you saying, Steven?"

"Amethyst, you tie it up, and Garnet, you hit it again, and Pearl, you stab it with your spear! I can… I can hit it with my shield, or, something…" Garnet nodded.

"Good idea, Steven. This might work." She knelt down next to him and looked into his face. "Except you won't attack it. I need you to stay with Connie and keep these children safe. Do you understand?" Steven paused, then nodded, looking determined.

"Okay, Garnet!" She bestowed a small smile on him, then stood up.

"Okay gems, you know what to do!" She leapt into the air, leaving Amethyst to ask; "Do we know what to do?"

"Amethyst!" Steven said. "Wrap it with your whip again and drag it back out here! Actually, use both whips!" Amethyst nodded.

"And Pearl, you attack it with your spear while Garnet hits it!" Pearl nodded with Amethyst, then grabbed her and shoved her under her arm again.

"Be safe Steven, Connie." She said, looking at both of them in turn.

"Yes, ma'am!" Connie grinned, and Pearl smiled before leaping back towards the monster.

"What was that about?!" Dipper exclaimed. "Who are they?!"

"Um…" Steven said, "They're my…"

"Are they aliens?!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly. "Is the monster an alien?!" Steven was trying to figure out how to explain when the monster began to screech again, and he saw that it was entangled in rope again. He could see blue slashes as Pearl bounced over its surface, slicing anywhere she could reach. The monster writhed and beat its wings furiously, trying to escape the weapons.

"Look out!" He exclaimed as Garnet came hurtling down to Earth, sending shockwaves out as she went faster and faster. She hit the monster, which finally collapsed in a great explosion of colored smoke and sand. Steven hunched up instinctively, and a clear, pink-tinted bubble surrounded the four of them just in time.

Dipper heard the sand grating against the surface of the bubble and gave a shaky sigh of relief. After the blast ended the bubble slowly retracted and the three women appeared at Steven's side.

"Are you all okay?" Pearl exclaimed.

"We're fine!" Steven answered. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," Garnet replied simply. "I'm proud of you, Steven."

"What was that?!" Mabel cried. "Who are you? What was that bubble?!"

"Are you aliens?!" Dipper exclaimed, remembering the photo of the figures on the beach. Steven looked uncomfortable, and glanced at Connie.

"Um," he finally said, "What if I told you that we are?"

 **So what did you think? Let me know in the comments!  
Also, did anyone get where the monster's from? Or is it just me? XD**

 **Also also, as to the timeline I imagine that this does take place** **around the time of the new episodes, cause the clip of the hand ship was pretty old by the time somebody found it on Ronaldo's blog. XD**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
